Series Five
'''''Series 5 (2010)''''' '''''Episodes:''''' ''1) The Eleventh Hour'' Continuing from the end of "The End of Time, Part 2", the newly regenerated Doctor (Matt Smith) crash-lands his damaged TARDIS in Leadworth, in 1996. He meets seven-year-old Amelia Pond (Caitlin Blackwood), who shows him a scary crack in her bedroom wall. The Doctor discovers it is a crack in time and space itself, briefly opening it to discover an Atraxi prison. The Atraxi send a psychic message to the Doctor that "Prisoner Zero has escaped". Then the TARDIS's cloister bell is heard; the Doctor races back to his machine, promising Amelia that he will be back in five minutes. The Doctor returns, unaware that he is 12 years late. On searching the house, he is knocked out and wakes up handcuffed. He discovers his assailant is a much older Amelia, now going by the name Amy (Karen Gillan). Amy, having believed in the Doctor's return and created toys and stories about him, has been ridiculed by others in the village. She finds the Doctor's damaged sonic screwdriver, and, dodging Prisoner Zero, they flee the house. Shortly afterwards, the Atraxi arrive in orbit, alerted by the Doctor's arrival, and issue an ultimatum: if Prisoner Zero is not found, the Earth will be destroyed. Meeting Amy's boyfriend Rory (Arthur Darvill), the Doctor realises that Prisoner Zero, a multiform that can take the form of any unconscious being it has come in contact with, is borrowing the forms of a nearby hospital's coma patients. The Doctor uses a laptop to gatecrash an online meeting of scientific experts and relay specific instructions to them. The Doctor races to the hospital, and arrives in time to save Amy and Rory from Prisoner Zero. The Doctor reveals his plan: he has created a computer virus that will broadcast the number "zero" across the world. It is tied to Rory's phone, which contains images of the coma patients, identifying Prisoner Zero in whatever form it may take. Prisoner Zero reveals it has one more form that is not on Rory's phone. Prisoner Zero knocks out Amy and transforms into the Doctor and young Amelia, whom it was able to bond with during the Doctor's absence. The Doctor realises that Amy can hear him speaking and manipulates her subconscious to remember the form of Prisoner Zero she saw in the house, which forces Prisoner Zero to reveal its true form; it is identified by the Atraxi and transported away. Prisoner Zero again warns the Doctor that "Silence, Doctor... silence will fall." The Atraxi fleet leaves the Earth but the Doctor orders their return, upon which he reprimands them for their actions. The Doctor shows the Atraxi that past invaders had come but no sign of their presence remained, alluding to their annilhilation at his hands. As the Atraxi flee, the Doctor finds the TARDIS, and departs before Amy or Rory can catch up. The Doctor returns to Amy's house, finding that another two years have passed. Though Amy is still upset with the Doctor, she readily accepts his offer to travel with him, as long as he can return her the next day. In response to why he chose her, he promises that the reason is because he is lonely, although it is shown that he is analyzing the crack from the bedroom and possibly wants to monitor Amy. As the TARDIS dematerialises, the viewer is shown Amy's bedroom, where, alongside her toys and drawings of the "raggedy Doctor," is her wedding dress. ''2) The Beast Below'' In the distant future, the Doctor and Amy arrive on the ''Starship UK'', a colony spaceship containing the population of the United Kingdom who has left the planet to escape deadly solar flares. They come across a crying girl, Mandy, whom all the other adults aboard consciously ignore. The Doctor, having discovered that the ship does not seem to be powered by normal engines, tells Amy to follow Mandy while he explores the engine room. There, he finds the engine controls to be a false front, and encounters a masked woman called Liz 10, who also is aware of the ship's oddness and of the Doctor's identity. Meanwhile, Amy confronts Mandy, who explains she had lost her friend to the "beast below" after he refused to follow ''Starship UK'' rules and ran afoul of the robot-like Smilers that watch over the ship. Ignoring Mandy's warnings, Amy enters a tent which covers a hole in the ship. There she finds a tentacle-like creature reaching up from the pit and quickly backs out of the tent into the monk-like Winders, who police the ship. Amy is taken to one of the many voting booths on the ship, where an automated video explains that each adult votes after being shown the truth of ''Starship UK''. After the video, Amy is given the opportunity to either protest the truth or have the booth make her forget it. Amy chooses to forget, but not before recording a video warning herself to get the Doctor off the ship to show herself after the memory wipe. The Doctor and Mandy arrive; Mandy explains that the voting takes place every five years and everyone chooses to "forget". The Doctor, however, triggers the "protest" sequence, sending him and Amy into the bowels of the ship. Finding themselves in the mouth of a giant creature, the Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver to make the creature throw them up; with Liz 10's help, they evade the Smilers waiting for them upon their escape. Liz 10 reveals herself to be Queen Elizabeth the Tenth and the Doctor begins to question her age, which she believes is around 50, although her body clock was slowed to retain its youthful appearance. The Winders arrive and take Liz 10, the Doctor, Amy, and Mandy to the Tower of London, where it is revealed that all of ''Starship UK'' rides atop a giant Star Whale that provides the ship's locomotion. The Star Whale, believed to be the last of its kind, arrived at Earth at the time of the solar flares; it was captured and the ship was constructed around it. However, in order to direct the whale, the pain center of its brain has been exposed to receive frequent jolts of electricity. The Winders show Liz 10 that she ordered this, centuries ago, but every ten years she finds her way to the Tower and chooses to have her memory wiped to prevent herself from remembering. She implemented the voting programme to do the same to the population, out of fear that remembering the truth would lead to the populace demanding the whale be freed, destroying the ship and killing everyone aboard. The Doctor is furious, realising to his despair that he has to choose between saving the humans or the Star Whale, and angrily chastises Amy for choosing to forget about the whale so he would not face such a choice, telling her he is taking her home after they are finished there. Liz 10 says there has to be another way, but The Doctor angrily slams his fist on the control pad and angrily tells them not to talk to him, because nobody human has anything to say to him. He then decides to alter the controlling device programming to render the Star Whale brain-dead, allowing it to continue through space but no longer feeling the pain. As the Doctor works, Amy sees Mandy has found her friend alive, as the whale refuses to eat children. Amy, considering all she has seen and heard, takes control and uses Liz 10's hand to strike the "abdicate" button that disables the controlling device. To everyone's surprise, this serves to make the whale move faster and does not kill the ship's inhabitants. Amy explains to the Doctor that she saw the similarities between him and the Star Whale, which came willingly to Earth to save the children at the time of crisis, and the two reconcile. As they return to the TARDIS, Amy is about to tell the Doctor of her impending wedding when she is interrupted by a call to the TARDIS from Winston Churchill, who is face-to-face with a Dalek. ''3) Victory of the Daleks'' The Doctor and Amy take the TARDIS to the Cabinet War Rooms during The Blitz of the Second World War, one month after Winston Churchill requested the Doctor's help in the war effort. As the Doctor arrived late, Churchill turned to the scientific advances of Professor Edwin Bracewell, including robotic devices called "Ironsides", which are recognised immediately by the Doctor as his arch-enemies the Daleks. The Doctor tries to understand their purpose in being on Earth at this time, but they continue to act as Bracewell's inventions, ready to serve Britain's war efforts. Angrily, the Doctor attacks the devices, shouting, "I am the Doctor and you are the Daleks!" Unbeknown to the Doctor and the humans, a Dalek ship is in orbit near the moon; upon hearing the Doctor's "testimony", the Dalek aboard uses it to activate a "Progenator Device" and alerts its comrades on Earth. The Daleks reveal their intent and turn hostile, killing several guards and exposing Bracewell as an android before transmatting to their ship. The Doctor follows in the TARDIS, leaving Amy behind for her protection. The Doctor learns that the ship escaped destruction at the moment of the collapse of the Dalek flagship ''Crucible'' after it fell through Time by accident, leaving it nearly drained of power. The Daleks' objective is to restart the Progenator, which contains pure Dalek DNA, thus restoring their race; since these particular Daleks were created by Davros from his DNA, the Progenator could not properly accept them as "Daleks", and thus they required a testimony from their greatest enemy to activate it. The Doctor threatens to destroy the ship, including himself, before the Progenator completes, but the Daleks fire an energy beam at London that lights up the entire city minutes before an air raid, leaving the Doctor's allies vulnerable and creating a stalemate. When the Progenator completes, five brand new Daleks in larger, redesigned casings emerge from the Progenator Chamber. They disintegrate the older "inferior" models, who die willingly. At the same time, Amy convinces Churchill and Bracewell to use the technological know-how they have obtained from the Daleks to modify three Spitfires so that they can fly in space. The pilots attack and destroy the dish on the underside of the Dalek ship that was firing the energy beam, saving London before it can be destroyed by German bombers. The battle has claimed the lives of two of the pilots, and the Doctor orders the last Spitfire pilot to continue his attack and destroy the Dalek ship, hoping to rid the universe of them forever. The Daleks retaliate by triggering the "Oblivion Continuum", the power source inside Bracewell that contains an unstable wormhole that will consume the planet if released. The Doctor, torn over defeating the Daleks or saving Earth, orders the Spitfire to stop its attack and returns to Earth. With Amy's help, the Doctor is able to convince Bracewell that he is more human than machine, deactivating the device. The Daleks, having played on the Doctor's compassion for Earth, announce their victory and retreat into hyperspace. The Doctor and Amy remove all the advanced technology borrowed from the Daleks despite Churchill wanting to use it for the war, and convince Bracewell that he need not be deactivated because he helped save the world. As they leave, the Doctor ponders why Amy does not remember the Daleks from their previous invasions of the Earth. As the TARDIS dematerialises, another crack is revealed in the wall behind it. ''4)The Time of Angels'' The Doctor and Amy travel to a museum in the distant future and discover a message from Dr River Song, engraved in Old High Gallifreyan, the language of the Doctor's home planet, on a damaged flight recorder from the starship ''Byzantium'' 12,000 years in the relative past. The Doctor takes the TARDIS to rescue her before the ship crashes on the planet Alfava Metraxis. After the TARDIS lands on the planet via River's guidance, Amy learns from both the Doctor and River that they have a unique relationship owing to the nature of time travel; Dr. Song has met the Doctor numerous times before in her timestream, while the Doctor still barely knows who she is, having met her only once before. River warns the Doctor that the ''Byzantium'''s cargo hold contains a deadly Weeping Angel, which can move only when unobserved by others. She calls down the orbiting Father Octavian and his militarised "clerics" to help her capture the Angel before the radiation leaked from the ship makes it too powerful, and to protect a large human colony on the planet. River, the Doctor and Amy review a four-second loop of security footage of the Angel in the ''Byzantium'' vault as the soldiers set up base camp. Outside the trailer, the Doctor and River look through a book written by a madman about the Angels and find the words, "That which holds the image of an Angel becomes itself an Angel". Meanwhile, Amy has returned to the viewing room; each time she turns away the Angel from the footage moves and it begins to emerge from the screen, trapping her in the room. The Doctor and River attempt to free Amy; the Doctor warns Amy not to look directly into the eyes of the Angel because the book compared eyes to the doors of the soul and the Angels may enter there. Amy is able to turn off the image on a loop break, causing the Angel to disappear and saving herself. As they head toward the crashed ship, Amy continually feels that something is in her eye. To access the ''Byzantium'' and locate the Angel, the group must travel through a "Maze of the Dead", a stone labyrinth with numerous statues erected by the native race, among which the Angel could easily hide. After launching a gravity globe near the roof of the Maze to provide illumination, the group splits up, with some soldiers left to guard the entrance. While the Doctor and River Song discuss the two-headed natives who built the catacombs, it suddenly occurs to them that all the statues have only one head: they must therefore be Weeping Angels. Each of these is slower and weaker than the ''Byzantium'''s captured Angel, having had no beings to consume over the centuries, but they are now absorbing energy from the crashed ship; the Doctor surmises that the Angel purposely crashed the ''Byzantium'' to rescue its kind. As the group tries to escape, Amy believes that she cannot move because her hand has become stone and she cannot release its grip on the wall of the cave. The Doctor explains that her perception has been influenced by the Angel through her direct eye contact, and she is still fine; he proves it by biting her hand, which allows her to flee. The group soon finds that the Angels have killed their rear guard and are using the consciousness of one soldier, Bob, to speak to the Doctor. The Angels reveal they have lured the group to the highest point of the maze, directly under the crashed ship, and are planning to kill and use their essences to further regenerate. The Doctor tells the Angels that they should have never put him in the trap, and prepares the group to jump once he destroys the gravity globe. ''5) Flesh and Stone'' Continuing from the cliffhanger of the previous episode, the destruction of the gravity globe allows the Doctor, Amy, Dr. River Song, and Father Octavian and his clerics to jump into the localised gravity well of the starship ''Byzantium'' and escape the horde of approaching Weeping Angels. The Angels follow them into the ship, where the Doctor directs everyone into the ship's oxygen factory, a forest contained within the starship. Before leaving the secondary control room, the Doctor observes a growing, familiar crack, the same one from Amy's bedroom ("The Eleventh Hour"), and determines that it is leaking time energy from which the Angels are currently feeding. Regrouping in the forest, the Doctor and River Song find Amy struggling with an image of an Angel imprinted in her brain, which is about to kill her. The Doctor instructs Amy to keep her eyes closed to freeze the Angel's effects on her. With Amy unable to move with the rest of the group, the Doctor, River Song, and Octavian attempt to reach the primary control room on the other side of the forest, where they hope to teleport Amy and the four clerics guarding her. Song and Octavian reveal to the Doctor that she is a prisoner in Octavian's custody, with a pardon promised should she help them complete their mission. Octavian is captured and killed by an Angel as the Doctor and River enter the control room. As Amy and the clerics wait for rescue, a crack in the secondary control room opens further, causing the Angels to move away from it. When some of the clerics approach it to investigate, they disappear completely; while Amy remembers them, the remaining clerics have no knowledge of their existence. Amy is soon left alone, as the remaining clerics also disappear investigating the crack. The Doctor instructs Amy to begin moving towards the primary control room, keeping her eyes closed but acting as if she is still able to see in order to fool the Angels. Amy trips, revealing her blindness to the Angels, but before they get her, Song teleports Amy to join her and the Doctor. The Doctor reveals that the crack is due to an explosion somewhere in time, a date that he and River are able to determine. The Doctor warns that anything that falls into it, such as the clerics, is erased from time; this is why the Angels fear the crack. The only way of temporarily closing the crack is to have some "complicated space-time event" enter it, either the Doctor himself or the whole of the Angels. As the Angels drain power from the ship and seek to use the Doctor to close the crack, the Doctor warns River and Amy to hold onto the controls, as the upended ship's gravity field fails, causing the Angels in the forest to fall into the crack and close it. With the Angels gone, the Angel in Amy's mind never existed, and she is able to recover. Song is recaptured by the clerics; she tells the Doctor that her crime was killing "the best man [she's] ever known", and promises him they will meet again soon when the "Pandorica" opens, which is dismissed by the Doctor as a fairy tale. Aboard the TARDIS, Amy asks the Doctor to return her to Earth on the night they left because she wants to show him something. In her room, she shows the Doctor her engagement ring and wedding dress, telling him that she is to wed Rory the next day; she then attempts to seduce the Doctor, at which he is very alarmed. However, the Doctor realises that the next day, 26 June 2010, is the same day as the time explosion epicenter, and forcibly takes Amy away so that he can figure out what is going on. ''6) The Vampires of Vencie'' The Doctor, believing Amy's attraction to him is due to the stress from travel, gatecrashes her fiancé Rory's stag party, and invites the two of them on a romantic trip courtesy of the TARDIS. They land in Venice in 1580 and soon find trouble. The city's patron, Signora Rosanna Calvierri, claims that the Black Plague runs rampant outside of Venice, but the Doctor says this is false and it appears she is using this as an excuse to seal off the city. When they try to learn more, they encounter Guido, a boat-builder who is desperately seeking information on his daughter Isabella. Guido explains that Signora Calvierri runs a highly-praised school for the betterment of young ladies, which he was able to enroll Isabella into, but he now fears something is wrong. The Doctor and Amy and Rory investigate separately; they all come to the same conclusion: Signora Calvierri, her son Francesco, and the girls in the school are all vampires, feeding on the blood of young women by biting their necks with long teeth. These vampires fear direct sunlight, and leave no reflection in a mirror. Amy devises a plan to place herself inside the school with the help of Rory; after getting in, she will let the Doctor and Rory in through a canal entrance. Though she is able to unlock the necessary gate, Amy is discovered and taken to a chamber to be turned into a vampire. In her struggles, she kicks at Signora Calvierri and discovers that she is wearing a device that masks her true alien form. Isabella, who has yet to be fully converted, frees Amy and they escape along with the Doctor and Rory. Isabella hesitates on the threshold because she cannot handle direct sunlight; she is pulled back inside and the door closes. The Doctor tries to open the door but he gets shocked by electricity and collapses. Isabella is later thrown into a canal by Signora Calvierri and eaten by something that lives underwater. The Doctor goes back inside to question Signora Calvierri; he confirms that she and the others are creatures from the planet Saturnyne, a race of aquatic beings with vampire-like tendencies, but wearing perception filters—the device Amy struck—to make them appear human; the filters are the reason for the lack of reflection. Signora Calvierri states they were fleeing from numerous cracks in time that threatened their planet, through some of which they heard only silence. Calvierri and her son fell through one crack into Venice, and are now seeking to sink the city and convert humans into "Sisters of the Water" in order to continue their race. When the Doctor returns to Guido's home to report, Signora Calvierri sends her transformed girls to attack them. Guido sacrifices himself for the others by blowing up several kegs of gunpowder that kill him and the girls. Signora Calvierri activates a device on a tower that begins to create the earthquakes and floods that will sink Venice. While Amy and Rory face and defeat Francesco, the Doctor climbs the tower and stops the device in time. The last of her kind, Signora Calvierri throws herself into the canal where her doomed offspring await, but not before tormenting the Doctor by reminding him that he is now responsible for the extinction of two species: her own, and the Time Lords. In the aftermath of the incident, Amy and the Doctor invite Rory to continue traveling with them, but as the Doctor and Rory are about to enter the TARDIS, everything falls silent. Unnerved, the Doctor remembers Signora Calvierri's words: "We saw silence, and the end of all things..." ''7) Amy's Choice'' The Doctor, Amy, and Rory find themselves flickering between two realities, falling asleep at the sound of birdsong in one and waking in the other. In one, Amy and Rory stopped travelling with the Doctor five years previously; they are happily married and Amy is heavily pregnant. They find themselves in their hometown of Leadworth, chased by the Eknodine, an alien race that have disguised themselves as the elderly of the town and who are able to turn anyone else into dust by blowing a poisonous liquid on them. In the other, they are trapped in the powerless TARDIS floating towards a freezing cold star which will kill them shortly. During one of their experiences in the TARDIS-reality, they are met by the "Dream Lord", who tells them that he created this trial, which they can only escape from by being killed in the false reality; death in the true reality will be permanent. Eventually, the Dream Lord keeps Amy awake in the TARDIS-reality while the Doctor and Rory fall asleep and return to the Leadworth-reality. The Dream Lord questions Amy as to whom she would choose between Rory and the Doctor; he states that she should choose between the worlds, because one leads to a peaceful married life with Rory while the other leads to adventure and excitement with the Doctor. Amy returns to Leadworth, and joins Rory defending her house from the Eknodine, whilst the doctor is trying to rescue people from Leadsworth in a caravan and comes to join them later. As Amy believes she is going into labour, Rory is sprayed by the Eknodine and turns to dust. Amy decides that she is willing to risk her own life for the chance of seeing Rory again and concludes the Leadworth-reality is false; she and the Doctor drive a caravan into the house, leading to their assumed deaths. The three wake up again on the TARDIS where they are congratulated by the Dream Lord, who then reactivates the TARDIS. After the Dream Lord's departure, Amy and Rory are surprised by the Doctor when he directs the TARDIS to self-destruct, apparently killing them all. The three wake up again on the TARDIS, no longer in any danger. The Doctor realises both realities were false since the Dream Lord had power in both and was a manifestation of his darker side. The three were influenced by psychic pollen that had fallen in the TARDIS, creating the Dream Lord and the false realities. As Amy and Rory reconfess their love for each other, the Doctor privately worries about the reappearance of the Dream Lord in his future. ''8) The Hungry Earth'' The Doctor, Amy and Rory land in the small Welsh village of Cwmtaff in 2020 instead of their intended destination, Rio de Janeiro. They encounter a mining operation led by Doctor Nasreen Chaudhry, who is studying minerals deep in the earth that have not been seen for over 20 million years. Nasreen is assisted by a local, Tony Mack, whose daughter and grandson, Ambrose and Elliot, are investigating the disappearance of bodies at the nearby church graveyard. An earth tremor causes the ground to open and sends Tony and Amy falling into it; Tony is rescued but Amy is pulled under by unknown forces. The Doctor surmises that the minerals form a bio-reactive defence system triggered by the drilling operation. The group is soon alerted to the presence of three life forms travelling up the drilling shaft from 21 kilometres (13 miles) below the earth, and they barricade themselves in the church. The Doctor explains Amy's disappearance to Rory and assures him he will get her back. The three beings are discovered to be reptilian humanoids, and in a scuffle, they capture Elliot and strike Tony with a venomous forked tongue; the Doctor and Rory subdue one while the other two retreat with Elliot back into the earth. The Doctor realises the beings are a new form of Silurians, and that they have relented in their attack since both sides hold a hostage. The captured Silurian calls herself Alaya; she is a member of the warrior caste, awoken by the drill. Alaya believes, as do all Silurians, that the Earth still belongs to them, that the drilling was a form of attack by the humans, and that they will defeat humanity eventually. Tony, suffering from the effects of the venom, says they should dissect Alaya, but the Doctor warns that it would be seen as an act of war. The Doctor decides to travel in the TARDIS down the drilling shaft to talk to the rest of the Silurians and work out a truce; Nasreen accompanies him. Amy awakens to find herself strapped to an examining table, near to where Ambrose's husband Mo is also ensnared. Mo explains that the Silurians intended to vivisect her, as they have vivisected him — awake. The Doctor and Nasreen arrive underground in the TARDIS; the Doctor explains about the Silurians and says that he expects to encounter only a few of the creatures. The show ends on a cliffhanger as the Doctor and Nasreen behold an immense Silurian civilisation in the caverns below the earth. ''9) Cold Blood'' As the Doctor and geologist Nasreen Chaudhry arrive by TARDIS in the massive Silurian underground civilisation, they are captured and taken to the Silurian doctor, Malohkeh. The Silurians' hostility is increased when the Doctor recalls his previous meeting with a similar race of reptilian humanoids which were destroyed by humans, a reference to the Third Doctor in ''Doctor Who and the Silurians''. Meanwhile, Amy and Mo escape from Malokeh's experimentation and Mo discovers his son, Elliot, sedated in a chamber and under observation. When Malokeh realises the Doctor is not human, the leader of the Silurian warrior caste, Restac, insists both the Doctor and Nasreen be executed and escorts them to a Silurian court; though Amy and Mo interrupt the trial with stolen weapons, they too are captured. Eldane, Restac's superior, is called in by Malohkeh and demands a halt to the hostilities. The Doctor makes contact with Rory, Mo's wife Ambrose, and Ambrose's father Tony, reminding them to keep their captive Silurian, Restac's sister Alaya, alive. They are unaware that Ambrose has already killed Alaya because she would not help Tony, who she had infected with Silurian venom. The Doctor arranges a "conference" between the Silurians (represented by Eldane) and the humans (represented by Amy and Nasreen); the three discuss how both species can co-exist on the surface of the Earth. Ambrose and Tony, worried about the Silurian reaction when they discover Alaya's death, set Nasreen and Tony's drill to burrow further and self-destruct fifteen minutes after they depart, which would destroy the Silurian oxygen supply and kill them all. Meanwhile, Restac has killed Malohkeh for his betrayal and awakened other members of the warrior caste, intending to stage a coup against Eldane. When Rory and the others arrive with Alaya's corpse, Restac becomes furious and orders the humans' death; the Doctor disables their weapons to give him, Eldane, and the humans time to escape; they bar themselves into Malohkeh's lab. The Doctor and Eldane realise they can use Silurian technology to destroy the drill before it detonates, but it will cause their exit route to collapse if they cannot reach the TARDIS in time. Eldane returns the warriors to hibernation by initiating a "toxic fumigation"; the humans escape, and Eldane hopes that in a thousand years, peace between humans and Silurians can occur. Tony, still affected by Silurian venom, opts to stay behind to be cured, and Nasreen also remains behind to study the earth from below and help improve human-Silurian relations. Ambrose's family takes refuge in the TARDIS, but the Doctor, Amy and Rory find a crack in the cavern wall similar to those they have seen before. The Doctor surmises that the crack was caused by an explosion in time, which might have left "shrapnel" behind. He reaches in and pulls out an object which he wraps in a handkerchief. Before he can explain, Restac, dying from the toxic exposure, crawls around the corner and fires at the Doctor, but Rory pushes him out of the way and takes the shot, dying in Amy's arms. As the crack begins to absorb Rory's body, the Doctor realises that Rory will be written out of history and forces Amy to board the TARDIS before the drill explodes. He tries to help her concentrate on remembering Rory, but a jolt from the TARDIS causes her to lose concentration and her memories of Rory are lost. The Doctor finds Amy's engagement ring, which Rory had stowed before the events, on the floor of the TARDIS. On the surface, Ambrose thanks the Doctor for not letting the Silurians execute her for killing Alaya, and the Doctor asks her to help prepare humanity for their next encounter with the Silurians. The Doctor and Amy return to the TARDIS, where Amy sights her future self on the hillside without Rory. The Doctor takes out the object he pulled from the crack: a burnt piece of the TARDIS's sign. He worriedly compares it to the real thing. Aside from the damage, they appear identical. ''10) Vincent and the Doctor'' The Doctor has taken Amy to the Musée d'Orsay in Paris, where they admire the work of the post-impressionist painter Vincent van Gogh. The Doctor discovers a seemingly alien figure in a window of the painting ''The Church at Auvers'', and decides they must travel back in time to speak to Vincent around when he painted the painting. In 1890, they find Vincent at a cafe in Arles, a lonely man with a bad reputation. Vincent opens up when he notices Amy, sensing a loss she herself is not aware of. They discover that recent murders, the victims ravaged by some type of beast, have been blamed on Vincent, and the two resolve to help him. At Vincent's home that evening, the artist confesses that his works have little value to anyone else, but he believes the universe is filled with wonders that he must paint. Amy is attacked by an invisible beast that Vincent is able to see and sketch for the Doctor, who identifies it as a Krafayis, a vicious pack-predator likely abandoned on Earth. Knowing the beast will appear when Vincent paints the nearby church the next evening, the Doctor and Amy plan to join him, after which they will leave. Vincent becomes distraught at this news and shuts himself in his bedroom, saying that everyone leaves him in the end. The Doctor and Amy set out to capture the beast, but Vincent soon joins them, eager to help. He confides to Amy that if she can "soldier on, then so can Vincent van Gogh". Vincent begins creating the painting of the church and soon spots the beast inside. The Doctor demands that Amy stay back as he enters the church alone, but she and Vincent both agree they should help the Doctor. Vincent is able to save the Doctor and Amy, describing the beast's actions as they hide in the confessionals; the Doctor soon realises from Vincent's description that the beast is blind, the likely reason it was abandoned. The beast is impaled on Vincent's easel when it tries to lunge at the artist. The Doctor attempts to soothe the dying creature while Vincent empathises with its pain. After the creature dies, the three return outside the church, and Vincent describes the night sky as he envisions it: deep blue, framed by swirling air. The next day, the Doctor and Amy prepare to leave. Vincent asks Amy to return and marry him should she leave the Doctor. As Vincent turns to leave, the Doctor offers to show him something. The Doctor and Amy take Vincent in the TARDIS to the present and the van Gogh exhibit at the Musée d'Orsay. Vincent is stunned at the display, and becomes emotionally overwhelmed when he overhears Mr. Black (Bill Nighy), an art curator, say that van Gogh was "the greatest painter of them all" and "one of the greatest men who ever lived". They return an emotionally changed Vincent back to the past and say their final goodbyes. As the Doctor and Amy return to the present, Amy hopes that there will be several more paintings by Vincent waiting for them, but instead learn that Vincent still committed suicide at the age of 37. The Doctor explains that life is a mixture of bad and good, and while their brief encounter with Vincent couldn't undo everything wrong, they added some good to his life. The evidence is in Vincent's displayed works: the face no longer appears in ''The Church'', and now ''Vase with 12 Sunflowers'' bears the inscription, "For Amy". ''11) The Lodger'' After stepping out of the TARDIS in modern-day Colchester, the Doctor is blown off his feet by a blast of air, and the TARDIS, Amy still inside, dematerialises into the time vortex and refuses to rematerialise. With Amy's help, the Doctor tracks the disturbance to the second floor of a house. The Doctor opts to take a room for rent offered by the downstairs tenant, Craig Owens, in order to determine what is present on the second floor without alerting whatever it is to his Time Lord nature. Neither Craig nor the Doctor are aware that people are being lured off the street to the second floor flat and never leaving again, but the Doctor is conscious of localised time loops and disturbances aboard the TARDIS that coincide with noises from the second floor. Over two days, the Doctor attempts to adapt to human life. He learns about Craig, an office worker with little aspiration to move onward. Craig is stuck in a platonic relationship with his co-worker, Sophie. The Doctor becomes overly involved in Craig's life, becoming the star player in Craig's local football club, filling in for him at the call centre when Craig falls ill, and encouraging Sophie to follow her dream of traveling overseas to help animals. Craig, who has not yet professed his love for Sophie, becomes upset; he accosts the Doctor and demands that he leave, which forces the Doctor to reveal his history and his reason for being in the flat. Sophie arrives while they argue and is lured upstairs; the Doctor and Craig follow, learning from Amy that Craig's building has never had a second floor. Inside, they find an alien ship housing a primitive time engine. The ship crashed some time ago and has used a perception filter to disguise itself as part of Craig's house. The ship's emergency holographic program has been drawing in passersby, all who have a desire to escape, to find a replacement pilot for itself, but they were killed in the attempt. The machine identifies the Doctor as a possible pilot and tries to draw him to the controls, but the Doctor warns that if he should touch the controls, the ship could explode and take the solar system with it. The Doctor convinces Craig to touch the controls since he does not want to leave due to his love for Sophie, which will counteract the ship's protocols. Craig does so, and he and Sophie admit their love and share a kiss that breaks the ship's hold on the Doctor and themselves. The three escape in time to see the ship's perception filter wear off and implode, leaving Craig's undamaged one-story flat behind. Craig and Sophie thank the Doctor, Craig giving him a spare set of keys in case he ever needs it. Aboard the TARDIS, the Doctor directs Amy to write the note that led him to Craig's house, using a red pen in his jacket; she rummages around and finds the engagement ring from her husband-to-be, Rory, whom she had forgotten after he was consumed by the crack in space and time and erased from existence. ''12) The Pandorica Opens'' The Doctor and Amy Pond, following a message from River Song, arrive in Roman Britain on Earth in 102 AD, where they find River posing as Cleopatra. River shows the Doctor a Vincent van Gogh painting titled ''The Pandorica Opens'', which depicts the TARDIS exploding. River had recovered the painting in the 52nd century and travelled to the time-space coordinates on the painting using a time agent's vortex manipulator. The Doctor realises the "Pandorica", a fabled prison for the universe's deadliest being, must be stored in a memorable location near the coordinates: Stonehenge. At Stonehenge, the Doctor, Amy, and River find a passage to an underground area. Inside, they find the Pandorica, a giant metal box outfitted with every type of lock imaginable. While examining the Pandorica, Amy confronts the Doctor about an engagement ring she had previously found in the pocket of his jacket and feels a strong emotional attachment to; he says that it belonged to a "friend", and that nothing is ever truly forgotten. The Pandorica is transmitting a signal amplified by Stonehenge's rocks across the universe, and River warns the Doctor that the signal is drawing "everything that ever hated [him]" to Earth that night. The Doctor is aided by a volunteer group of Roman legionaries; the centurion in charge of them is revealed to be Amy's fiancé Rory. Neither Rory nor the Doctor can explain Rory's presence, as he was consumed by a crack in the universe during the events of "Cold Blood" and erased from existence. When Amy comes around after being knocked out by a damaged Cyberman, she does not remember Rory, which upsets him greatly. The Doctor assures Rory that Amy will remember in time, and hands him the engagement ring. The Doctor's enemies begin to orbit overhead, and the Doctor buys himself additional time with a threatening speech. He urges River to bring the TARDIS to Stonehenge while he, Amy, Rory, and the legionaries prepare. When River tries to use the TARDIS, an outside force takes control of it and pilots it to Amy's house in the present day. After River leaves the TARDIS, the scanner screen cracks in the same shape as the cracks in the universe and a menacing voice says: "Silence will fall." River discovers landing patterns in Amy's garden and sees that someone has broken into the house. She finds in Amy's room a story book about Pandora's box and a children's book about Roman Britain. River communicates this to the Doctor, warning him that the Pandorica must be a trap, created out of Amy's memories. River identifies her current space-time coordinates—26 June 2010, the date the Doctor identified as the onset of the time energy explosion that caused the cracks in the universe ("Flesh and Stone"). The Doctor warns her to leave immediately, but she finds herself again trapped in the TARDIS as the central control console begins to go critical. Back at Stonehenge, the Doctor discovers that the volunteer legionaries, including Rory, are Autons, and he is quickly captured as his other orbiting foes materialise around him. Above ground, as Rory fights to retain his human identity, Amy suddenly remembers him, but as his Auton identity emerges he unwillingly shoots and kills her. The Doctor struggles against his captors, who reveal that they have formed an alliance to imprison him in the Pandorica. They believe the Doctor caused the time energy explosion that caused the cracks that will destroy the universe, despite the Doctor's insistence that the TARDIS is responsible. As the Doctor is sealed into the Pandorica, explosions surround the Earth in space before everything fades to black and silence. ''13) The Big Bang'' Following from "The Pandorica Opens", the Doctor has been sealed in the Pandorica, a trap created by his greatest enemies; River Song is trapped aboard the exploding TARDIS; and an Auton version of Rory has shot and killed his fiancée Amy. The TARDIS's explosion has caused the whole universe to have never existed, except for the Earth, its moon, and a sun-like object, otherwise leaving a dark infinite void. Only stone versions of the Doctor's foes surround the Pandorica. As Rory is mourning over Amy, the Doctor appears using River's vortex manipulator. He hands Rory his sonic screwdriver and explains how to use it to open the Pandorica and free his younger self. Following these instructions, Rory frees the Doctor, who then places Amy's body inside the Pandorica. He explains that the Pandorica, being the "perfect prison", will restore her once given an imprint of her DNA. The Doctor then retrieves River's manipulator and uses it to jump ahead nearly two millennia; Rory, in his ageless Auton body, decides to stay with the Pandorica and guard it, creating the myth of "The Last Centurion" over the years. In 1996, seven-year-old Amelia Pond (Caitlin Blackwood) finds instructions from the Doctor leading her to the National Museum, where the Pandorica is on display. She touches the box, allowing it to revitalise Amy and release her. They are soon joined by the Doctor and Rory, now a museum guard. After a tearful reunion, they are chased by a Dalek restored by the light of the Pandorica. The Doctor uses the vortex manipulator to go back and give Rory his screwdriver, as well as leave Amelia the clues to the museum. Amelia soon disappears: a sign, according to the Doctor, that the universe is collapsing rapidly. The injured body of a future version of the Doctor appears and whispers something to his earlier self. The Doctor takes off with Amy and Rory to the roof of the museum, where he discovers that the "sun" is the still-exploding TARDIS. Rory hears a voice coming from the exploding TARDIS and the Doctor amplifies the voice and discovers it is River Song in a time-loop, implemented by the TARDIS to keep her alive. The Doctor saves River, and as the quartet reunites, the Doctor is shot by the Dalek and sends himself backwards in time. Amy and Rory depart while River threatens the Dalek before shooting and destroying it. Amy and Rory discover that the wounded Doctor had told his earlier self to create a diversion, allowing him to rig the Pandorica to fly into the TARDIS explosion. The Doctor postulates that enough of the original universe still exists in the Pandorica to completely restore it via the exploding TARDIS. After a tearful farewell to Amy, Rory, and River, the Doctor engages the Pandorica and flies it into the exploding TARDIS. A second Big Bang occurs. The Doctor comes to consciousness and begins witnessing events in his life in reverse as the cracks in the universe close. The Doctor has to stay outside this new universe in order for that to happen. Amy wakes on 26 June 2010 in her home to discover that her parents have been brought back into existence and she and Rory celebrate their wedding day. At the reception, River leaves her blank diary for Amy which prompts Amy to recall the Doctor and something he told her when she was seven during his rewind. She interrupts her father's speech, imploring the Doctor to come back. As she recites the old wedding proverb ("something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue"), relating that to what the Doctor had said about the TARDIS, the TARDIS and the Doctor appear. The Doctor joins the wedding festivities and afterwards, he returns River's diary and the vortex manipulator to her so she can return to her own time. She sadly tells him he will soon learn who she truly is and that it will change everything. Aboard the TARDIS, the Doctor explains to Amy and Rory that unanswered questions remain about the destruction of the TARDIS and the nature of "the silence" that will fall. The Doctor receives a telephone call alerting him to the presence of an escaped Egyptian goddess on the Orient Express in space. Rory and Amy decide to join him, and the three leave on their next adventure. '''''Christmas Special''''' : ''X) A Christmas Carol'' A space liner carrying 4003 passengers, including Amy Pond (Karen Gillan) and Rory Williams (Arthur Darvill) on their honeymoon, is caught in a strange electrified cloud cover over a human-inhabited planet that interferes with its controls. The Doctor (Matt Smith), summoned by Amy, is unable to use the TARDIS to save the ship, and instead lands on the planet and discovers a spire in the centre of a large city is influencing the atmosphere. Its owner, the bitter and peevish old Kazran Sardick (Michael Gambon), refuses to operate the isomorphic controls to deactivate the spire and allow the ship to land safely. The Doctor observes Kazran's fear of his father who had built the spire, and creates a scheme inspired by Charles Dickens' ''A Christmas Carol'' to make Kazran kinder. He ventures to Kazran's past and meets him as a young boy, interested in the unique properties of the planet's atmosphere that allow fish to swim in it. The Doctor experiments with Kazran, leading to a shark entering the room and swallowing the Doctor's sonic screwdriver. Though the Doctor is able to recover part of the screwdriver, the shark is wounded in the effort, unable to swim back into the atmosphere. Kazran offers a solution by taking him to a cryogenic storeroom where his father has kept people in storage as "security" for loans, including Abigail (Katherine Jenkins), a young woman Kazran has been enamored with. Abigail, once released, sings to soothe the shark while the Doctor uses Abigail's cryo-unit to transport the shark back to the atmosphere. As the Doctor and Kazran return Abigail to storage, Kazran promises her they will see her every Christmas Eve. The Doctor keeps this promise, using the TARDIS to jump forward each year, helping to reunite Kazran and Abigail and watching their relationship blossom. However, after one such visit, Abigail tells the now young adult Kazran a secret, and Kazran requests the Doctor end the practice, keeping Abigail in storage indefinitely. Though old Kazran in the present becomes pleased with his new memories, he remains bitter at Abigail's fate and refuses to help save the ship. Old Kazran is soon visited by holographic images of the ship's crew in the present. After observing the effects of Abigail's singing, the crew is singing Christmas carols that is helping to stabilise the ship but cannot prevent it from crashing. Amy appears to Kazran and implores his help, but he waves away the holograms. The Doctor appears, and Kazran surmises that he is there to show Kazran his future, but he could not care less if he dies old and alone; he reveals that Abigail had an incurable disease on entering cryostorage and will only have one more day to live. As he cannot decide which day that should be, Kazran chastises the Doctor for believing he could change his mind. Unbeknownst to Kazran, the Doctor has brought young Kazran with him; the realisation of how much his bitter future self now resembles his feared father causes a change of heart in Kazran (making his own memory of his future self the show's version of the ghost of Christmas future), and he quickly agrees to release the controls to save the ship. The Doctor finds his changes to Kazran's past have locked him out from the spire's controls, but the Doctor devises a solution: by having Abigail sing through one half of the broken sonic screwdriver, the other half, still in the shark, will resonate in the atmosphere and disrupt the storm to allow the ship to land safely. Kazran releases Abigail knowing this will be the last time, but Abigail understands and believes it is time for them to share a Christmas Day. The plan works successfully, and the resulting cloud breakout creates snowfall that falls around the city. As the Doctor rejoins Amy and Rory and prepares to take young Kazran back to the past, old Kazran and Abigail enjoy one last shark-led carriage-ride together. '''''Cast and Characters:''''' ''Nik Kershaw The 13th doctor '' Karen Gillan: Amy Pond Arthur Darvill: Rory Williams Alex Kingston: River Song The 11th doctor Matt Smith Catlin Blackwood:Amelia Pond Tom Hopper: Jeff Annette Crosbie: Mrs Angete Olivia Colman: Mother David de Keyser: Voice of Atraxi William Wilde: Voice of Prisoner Zero Sophie Okonedo: Liz 10 Terrence Hardiman: Hawthorne Johnathan Battersby: Winder Chris Porter: Voice of The Smilers/Winder Ian McNeice: Winston Churchill Bill Paterson: Bracewell Nicholas Pegg and Barnaby Edwards: Daleks Iain Glen: Father Octavian Simon Dutton: Alistair Helen McCrory: Rosanna Alex Price: Francesso Gabriella Wilde: Vampire Girls Toby Jones: Dream Lord Meera Syal: Nasreen Chaudhry Neve McIntosh: Alaya/Restec Robert Pugh: Tony Mack Nia Roberts:Ambrose Alun Raglan: Mo Samuel Davies: Elliot Richard Hope: Malohkeh Stephen Moore: Eldane Tony Curran: Vicent Van Gogh Bill Nighy: Dr Black James Corden: Craig Owens Daisy Haggard: Sophie Howard Lee: Doctor Gachet Christopher Ryan: Commander Stark Paul Kasey: Judoon Ruari Mears: Cyber Leader Barnaby Edwards: Dalek/Stone Dalek Nicholas Briggs: Voice of Dalek Simon Fisher Becker: Dorium Clive Wood: Roman Commander Susan Vidler: Aunt Sharon Frances Ashman: Christine Halcro Johnston: Augustus Pond Karen Westwood: Tabetha Pond Michael Gambon: Kazran/Elliot Sardick Katherine Jenkins: Abigail Laurence Beicher: Young Kazran Danny Horn: Adult Kazran Leo Bill: Pilot Pooky Quesnel: Captain Micah Balfour: Co-Pilot Tim Plester: Servant'' '' '''''New TARDIS:''''' '''''Doctor Who New Logo:''''' '''''Series 5 Trailers:''''' '''''Chirstmas Special Trailer:''''' ''''' ''''' '''''Series 5 Wallpapers:''''' The eleventh hour.jpg 2.jpg 3.jpg Time of angels.jpg 5.jpg 6.jpg 7.jpg 8.jpg Cold blood.jpg Vincent and the doctor.jpg 11.jpg 12.jpg 13.jpg Doctor-Who.jpg Tv Series wallpapers 390.jpg Matt Smith.jpg Regeneration-doctor-who-for-whovians-29105168-1024-768.jpg 402863-4140x2929.jpg Victory daleks wallpaper 1440.jpg apond.jpg ms_01_1440x900.jpg '''''Opening Sequence:''''' '''''Series 5 DVDS''''': '''''Meanwhile in the TARDIS:''''' '''''Canon or Non-Canon (you choose):''''' '''''Daleks Tales is an Animation Project created by Lee Adams Online''''' '''''The Dalek That Time Forgot'''''=